Deprint
by LeahDaniels
Summary: Its not only the myths of vampires and werewolves that turned out to be true; when one arrives in La Push, Seth tries to figure out her secrets, which she doesnt even know the answers to. somehow it leads them to the Cullens. Was imprinting a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go, a new story. It just popped up into my head. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: It is not only the myths of vampires and werewolves that turned out to be true, and when a new creature arrives in La Push, Seth tries to figure out her secrets, which even she doesn't know the answers to. Somehow it leads them to the vampires.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue… bla, bla, bla. Although, the characters I made up (that you haven't heard of in the four books) belong to me. **

**Spoilers ahead for those who haven't read breaking dawn!**

**Enjoy; and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Have you seen Jake lately? Out of school, I mean?" Embry asked as he stood behind the counter at his mom's souvenir shop.

We had started to hang out more often this past year, and not just when we were on patrol.

"I saw him last night when we were running together, but he is pretty busy with Renesmee now days, not that I blame him, she is such a cutie. I might go and visit the Cullens some day." I pondered and hopped up onto the counter.

It was raining, and it was Sunday, so not many were in the shopping mood today. The store was almost empty, which was a good thing: then Embry and I could talk freely about the werewolf thing.

"Okay. Sounds good, mind if I join? I feel so left out when everybody imprints all the time."

"Don't say that, they still have time for us. And for the record,... _everyone_ hasn't imprinted, I haven't. You still have me, and Collin, and Brady,... and, uh.. Leah?"

"yeah, Leah, score!" He joked.

"Hey, that's my sister you are talking about!" I smiled back, trying to sound harsh.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed "But still... Oh, look, look, look!" He suddenly exclaimed and pointed behind me. I turned my head within a second, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary: Rain outside the windows, and an empty shop.

"Where?" I turned back to him, "If that is a prank, I don't get it, and it's not very fun."

"No, I'm serious. There is a girl behind that shelf. She just bent down. I'm telling you, she was super hot!" He whispered to me.

"Just for the record, I can hear you, but thanks!" A girl's voice called from behind the shelf. She had the sweetest voice I've ever heard. It had a special cling to it, like a completely unique tone. It was like ice cream with whip cream and sugar on top. _That_ sweet. Aw, now I'm hungry!

She must be a tourist or new here, because I knew almost everyone in La Push and _no one_ had a voice like _that_.

I chuckled, but to my surprise, it came out more as a giggle. Oh god! My cheeks got even warmer than they used to be.

Embry laughed at me, and I got even warmer. _Great!_ How was this possible, I never acted like this. What is going on?

"Stop laughing!" I hissed and smacked his arm.

"Hey!" He said and smacked back, even harder. I kicked him and in return, which he countered with pushed me in such force that I fell of the counter.

When I landed, I hit my forehead to the edge of the counter, and it hurt, but it was nothing, compared to what happened last summer. "OOW!"

"Embry, Why did you do that!?" I winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would go flying all over the place!" He hissed, so the girl wouldn't hear us. Too late.

I heard footsteps "Are you okay? What happened?" That voice asked. I felt my inside melt. "I heard a crash."

"Oh, everything is fine. Seth just slipped the clutz." Embry chuckled and rested his elbows against the counter.

I was still on the ground, but decided that I had to get up: I couldn't sit here like a nerd all day.

I dried the blood from my forehead with my hand as I got up. I could feel the deep gash under my fingers. Stupid Embry! I was never bringing him my moms home made food again because of this. Nope, never, ever. He would have to come and get it on his own from now!

I forgot to be mad at him when I saw the sparkling eyes staring at me. That was all I saw of the petite, I realized now, girl with that voice.

The rest of her face was covered with a big dark green knitted scarf that was wrapped around her throat and up to her nose. It was most likely to protect her face from the cold and the rain. The green colour really brought out the green colour in her sparkling eyes.

"Hey." I said, astonished.

"Hello." She said, and I could see by the way her eyes lined, and her left eye got a bit smaller than the right one, that she was smiling a crooked smile. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah. I just... slipped" I said and shot Embry a glance.

"Okay, good...." There was an awkward silence, before she broke it "Well, I was just looking around..." She took a few steps backwards.

"See ya." She said and left her blonde hair flying in the wind as she stepped out of the door with the familiar sound of the cowbell.

The second she was out of sight, I turned to Embry and gave him death glares. "You are doing my homework for a week!"

"What? Your forehead is almost healed already!"

"Well, in that case, I might just have to tell Sam about your temper, you wouldn't want that, would you?" I grinned.

"I don't _have_ a temper."

"Well, it's my word against yours." I joked, but all I could think about was those green eyes.

_Ha, good luck Seth!_

* * *

"Are you coming or what?" Jared asked, with his annoyed tone and tapped his foot in the ground. It was extremely irritating.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Relax; school doesn't start until a few minutes." I said as I stepped into my worn out blue converse.

"I know. But I want to talk to Kimmy before we start." He said, impatient, like a little kid on Christmas Eve. "I don't even see why I'm waiting for you every morning; you are not even in my class."

"Come on, stop complaining, I'm ready!" I said, grabbed my bag that was at the moment filled with school books and homework; which I hadn't had time to do, because I was on patrol last night. And it wasn't exactly like I could count on Embry to do them.

Quiet footsteps of slippers, were heard, "Hey, Seth, could you take my shift tonight?" A familiar, very tired, voice asked.

"Well, good morning to you too, Leah." I said and turned around to see her in her pyjamas with her eyes half opened, "Ouch, tough night?" I chuckled.

"Seth! That is not nice!" Se grumbled, and tried to sort out her sleep worn hair.

"Sorry, but you look awful." I joked, knowing that it would set her off. And just as I expected, her hands started to tremble.

My big sister closed her eyes and concentrated on calming down; obviously it didn't work, because the trembling didn't stop.

"Relax, Leah. I'm only kidding." I laughed. "Don't blow up the house, mom'll freak."

"Oh, Seth, I am going to kill you! You are driving me insane!" She unexpectedly exclaimed and picked up a newspaper from the floor in less than a second and started hitting me in the head.

It hurt, not that I would admit it.

Jared and I hurried out of the door, away from the bad tempered beast, aka my sister.

Jared chuckled, "Okay, Now I know why I'm waiting for you every morning. That is great entertainment!"

"Ha, funny, Jared." I said, "Didn't you say we were late? Race you!" I said and started to run into the forest.

Everything went quickly, but not fast enough. I wished I could throw of my clothes and turn into a wolf; _that_ would be fast enough.

We met up with Collin and Brady just when we were almost out of the forest. "Late again? did you and Leah have a fight?" Collin laughed as he sprinted up next to me.

It was weird; we held formations even when we weren't wolves. Jared in the front, me on his right flank, Brady on his left, and Collin behind me.

When we reached the edge of the forest, we slowed down. Dropped the formation and walked out of the forest; like _normal_ teenagers.

Right at that moment the bell rang for the second time.

_Detention, here I come!_

* * *

First class of the day... insert 'snore' here!

"If you just hand in your reports about the human anatomy, I will let you go a few minutes early." Mr. D said and everyone sighed in relief.

I sighed too, but not in relief.

I tried to sneak out of the classroom, without having to turn in the report, but of course I was caught. Mr. D had eyes like a hawk!

"Mr. Clearwater? Are you planning on turning in your report too or just ditch?" Mr. D asked, he always tried to sound 'hip' (as he would call it) in front of the students.

"Actually, I don't have it yet. I'm not finished, but I will turn it in tomorrow, or Wednesday. It won't happen again." I mumbled, chuckled nervously and turned to leave.

"Not so fast." He said, and I sighed again. Most of the students had already left the classroom, so it was just me and Mr. D there now.

"This is the third time you are late with your school work, and I have to tell you that I've noticed that your grades are dropping, what is going on, Seth? You used to be such a good kid."

"Nothing, I'm just busy, and don't have too much time to study anymore; that's all."

"Well, then you will have a lot of time to study... in detention. Sorry."

"What!? Are you serious? Isn't there any way to get out of it?"

"Turn in your report on time?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet, "Other than that."

I wished I could just say _'you know what, Mr. D, I didn't do my report because I have been out running every night in the forest, in the shape of a gigantic wolf. Kapiche?'_

"Yes, actually there is. A new addition to the class will arrive today at lunch, it would be great of you could show the student around school."

"Do I look like a tour guide? I am busy."

"Well, that's what you get when you don't keep your deadlines." He smiled, "Now you can go... Chill."

"Uh, o-okay?" I said, and hurried out of the door.

Kim and Jared were sitting next to each other at our table, holding hands and eating from each others plates.

"Taste this, I might marry this pie; it's so delicious!" Kim giggled and offered the fork to him.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?" He asked, pretending to sound offended.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding, you are the only man in my life." She smiled, and flipped her dark hair. "Seriously through, you have to try it!" She said, and fed him with a piece.

Sometimes I wished I would imprint too, because I didn't want to waste my time on someone I would have to dump in case I imprinted on another girl. And I didn't want to hurt that girl's feelings, like Sam did to Leah. I would feel horrible. That was out of the question.

Still, imprinting made me feel quite grossed out, and scared: Jared and Kim are only teenagers, and they are so in love that nothing can break them apart.

That made us even more different from other teenagers. We didn't get the excitement about dating, because we knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, unless we imprinted.

And for me, so far no luck.

So I guess I have to wait alone, until the right girl shows up._ If_ the right girl shows up.

That turned my thoughts to that girl, the voice girl, and instantly I felt myself heat up. I wondered what she was doing here, and why she was here...

"Seth? Hello, anyone home?" Brady asked and waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sorry: I was just thinking."

"I can see that. Shouldn't you be meeting that new student now?" He asked and Collin snickered. I had totally forgotten about that!

"Um, yeah. See you later." I hurried away to the front entrance by the parking lot, where I should be waiting.

* * *

The parking lot was completely empty, due to the rain and cold. February really sucks!

It was empty, but not entirely quiet. I tried to listen over the shatter of the rain, and heard fast, even footsteps.

I turned around and saw a petite figure walking towards me with quick steps. She, yes I saw to my surprise that it was a girl.

When she reached me, she hurried in under the roof I was using as cover from the rain. I recognized those green eyes right away, and once again she had that knitted scarf over her face.

She smiled, "I guess you are the weakest fighter?"

"What?" Did she know about us?

"Well, you are standing outside in the cold, wearing just a t-shirt. And not many people actually _want_ to show the new student around, trust me, I've done this before. So you wouldn't be here unless you were made to" She giggled, obviously not offended by that fact.

I felt completely warm inside, it was something about those eyes. Gosh, I sound like a living cliché. Wait, did I just say 'gosh'!? What is going on? My thoughts turned back to the conversation:

"Um, actually, to be honest, I was late with a report.... well, three actually."

"Oh, a bad boy." she joked.

"Nah, not really." I smiled.

"Wait a sec; you are Seth, aren't you? The store guy?"

"Yep, that's what my friends call me." I chuckled: she recognized me, remembered my name! I felt like singing, like jumping around. But I didn't!

"Wow, what are the odds?.... Just one thing; that wound on your forehead, it looked really deep, but now it's completely gone?" She stated, but it sounded more as a question.

Oh crap. "Uh, I don't know why. Fast healer, I guess?"

She studied my face for a while, and then my body; it made me feel pretty self conscious.

"So, anyways, I am Melody, or Mel, whichever you prefer." She said, and stretched her hand forward for me to shake it.

"Hey." I said, and shook her hand, trying to be gentle and not crush it. The second I toughed her hand, a bolt of electrical energy went through me. Well, not a real one, but it felt like one.

Although, this felt good. It wasn't like when you pushed a nail into an electric socket. (I had been trying to see to what extend my body could heal. Stupid, I know!)

What I had been waiting for happened, like it always does when I touch someone.

"Wow, you are extremely hot," She exclaimed. I chuckled at that wording, my cheeks getting even warmer.

I couldn't see if she was blushing or not, but she immediately corrected herself "I mean warm! But it's freezing out here!" She exclaimed and grabbed both of my hands, and put her own in between them, clearly trying to get warm.

This girl seemed quite weird.

She moved my right hand up to her face, and placed it on her cheek. Was this usual behaviour for people outside of La Push? Because here it wasn't

"I'm sorry, this is pretty weird; I'm just so cold. I'm not used to cold weathers like this."

"It's okay. I am used to being a personal radiator." I smiled, somehow, I couldn't say no to her.

I pulled down her scarf a bit to see her face and just beneath her right eye I saw something that disturbed me; a scar, brighter than her skin tone.

"Hey, what is that?" I asked, before I could stop myself I let my finger follow the curved line. That scar really bugged me, not because it looked disgusting, but because it was strangely familiar somehow.

She hesitated for a while before she answered. "It's a scar; I got it in a car accident last year." She said as I carefully pulled down the scarf even more so I could see the rest of her sun tanned face.

Suddenly, as I saw her pink-reddish lips, her rosy cheeks, her small nose with the few freckles, I forgot all about the scar. It no longer mattered to me, at all.

My body was warmer than it had ever been before. But it was not warmth from anger, but from something else I had never felt before. Something better, something special. I had a lot of questions, but I forgot about them in a second.

All I could do right now was look at that face in front of me: Those eyes, that nervous smile. I looked at her completely differently now.

The feeling was so intense that it almost hurt. But the good feelings overweight the ache:

Because I knew that it was all worth it.

The sound of a car coming up on the parking lot brought me back to reality. Mr. M; our teacher from Alaska waved and gave me thumbs up. Awkward!

Mel looked at him too, and her eyes grew big. She pressed herself closer to my body, like I was protecting her.

Why was she doing this, was she scared? Maybe she still had fears of cars, because of the car accident or something. It sounded like a long shot, but it was my best guess. All of a sudden I got a strong instinct to hold her and make everything better.

But I couldn't exactly do that, it would be considered weird: You didn't hug strangers.

What Mr. M didn't notice, was a big pool of water right next to us, so when he drove past us to go park his car, a huge wave of water splashed over us.

"Oh, no, no, no, not again..." Melody began to mumble under her breath.

"What? What's wrong? Don't worry; we can dry your jeans or something." How lame didn't that sound!? If she actually was upset about her clothes getting wet, she would have let out a girlish scream and jumped out of the way.

"No, it's not that, it's..." She stopped; a big gasp escaped her mouth and she closed those big green eyes.

She held on tight to me while digging her fingernails into my wrists; I guess she was concentrating on something.

When she opened her eyes again, they looked different; they were no longer green and happy. They were a dark shade of purple and filled with fear, purple lines from her eyes and down to her cheeks, which looked like tears, had appeared in her face. I gasped at the sight.

"Melody, what is going on?!" I asked, horrified.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as I heard a ripping of fabric and just a second later, she fell; like her legs could no longer support her weight.

She was lying on the ground, and trying to get up. It was to no use, because instead of where her legs were just seconds ago; was a dark purple fish tail flapping desperately, in the same colour as her eyes.

What the hell; did I just imprint on a _mermaid_?

* * *

**Dun dun! what do you think? Do you like Melody? tell me!**

**It will only take you a few seconds to review, but it will really make my day! I need some reviews to be able to continue!**

**Dont worry, the other characters will be in the other chapters.**

**REVIEW! :)**

**Hugs!**


	2. Mermaid

**Hello boys and girls! Sorry for the late update, but Ive been really busy with school and I went away for a week, bla bla bla, like you care;) whatever, here is a new chapter for you. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I appreciate every single one, remember that(Hint, hint). Oh, by the way queenlivi14, I borrowed a line from your review. it was just too great. hope thats okay:D**

**Enjoy! And dont forget to review! :) Ive gotten 8 so far for the last chapter... Chall we make it ten this time, or maybe even more?:D**

* * *

What the hell, did I just imprint on a mermaid!?

"Okay, what they hell just happened!?" I yelped, while staring at Melody and her,... gulp... tail.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She cursed and I sat down next to her on the ground, just studying her face - and body. She looked so different (duuh), but still just as beautiful.

"What's going on; are you a mermaid?" I choked out. I didn't even know that those things existed, I thought it was just myths and in children's stories… Says the werewolf.

"Well, yes, kinda, but I would rather call it sea creature, because 'mermaid' sounds like a shallow, pretty girl sitting on a rock and brushing her hair all day..." She said, like she wasn't beautiful.

"There is no chance that you could possibly forget all about this, is it?" She asked worriedly and tried to hide her tail by pulling in her jacket.

"Not really, that was kind of a shocker." I said, a smile suddenly playing on my lips.

"Come on, we can't be here, someone will notice a big fish..." I stopped, "mermaid… I mean girl." Man, I just couldn't get this right. "In the school yard." I blushed.

"Well, I'm not exactly in a position to walk away right now." She said and quickly looked around.

"Then turn back!" I exclaimed with a low voice.

"I can't, I can't control it!" She hissed back, panicked. "Help me out of here, please?" Her eyes were filled with panic and fear.

"Fine." I said. I really wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do. I finally thought of something, it was the first thing that came up in my mind. I didn't really want to bring her home, mom would freak, I'm not supposed to bring home magical (slash mythical slash whatever you want to call it) creatures I didn't know…

"Collin! Bring the guys we are going to Sam's!" I called quietly, knowing he would hear me even though he was in the cafeteria. His ears picked up everything!

Melody looked around, surprised. "Who are you talking to?"

"A friend." I said without thinking. She must think I'm some kind of psycho who talked to myself.

"Let's go."

I scooped her up into my arms was surprised how slippery her tail was that I almost dropped her. It wasn't slimy, but it felt wet. "Sorry." I blushed before I started running towards the forest with Melody in my arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked and looked horrified at the speed.

"To a friend." I mumbled as I ran. "He won't mind."

She didn't answer, instead she pressed her face against my chest, probably hiding from the wind that running caused, or she was scared. My eyes teared, like they sometimes did when I ran fast enough in my human form.

I finally arrived at the small house where Emily and Sam lived. I could hear them from inside, happy that they were home. I knocked on the door with my elbow, I couldn't open it without hands.

"You okay?" I asked Melody, "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine, just a bit confused."

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later," I said and she nodded with a smile.

"Sam, open up!"

I waited patiently on someone to open, and I heard voices coming closer to us. When the door opened, I was really glad that my hands were full and I couldn't open the door by myself. I didn't want to know what I would have seen then.

Emily was standing in the door, just tieing her short robe around her waist, I could barely see the outline of the tiny bump in her stomach. She looked a bit embarrassed and her long, black hair was messy. It was obvious what they had been doing. "Oh, hey Seth. Shouldn't you be in school?" She said, and then looked at Melody in my arms. Her eyes went from her face and down.

"Gosh" she said and moved so I could get inside, while gaping.

"I know." I said and walked in through the door. "Sam?"

Melody gaped when she saw Emily's face, oh crap. I knew I should have warned her.

"Wow, you are really beautiful!" Melody blurted out.

Oh god, kill me now- wait _what?_ What did she just say?

Emily blushed, looking a bit awkward. "No, not really." she mumbled.

"Are you kidding, you are really gorgeous, your eyes are so deep and your lips, so kissable. But don't worry, I wont kiss you." She quickly added. "And look, I've got a scar too, look! This is so cool," she said and pointed to her face, right beneath her left eye, where the shoe horse formed scar was visible.

Okay, now god could kill me. Sam was going to get furious. I had _never _heard anyone talk about Emily's scar to her face.

To my surprise Emily didn't seem bothered about Melody acknowledging her scar. She just looked surprised, then she smiled, "Well, look at that."

She giggled. "Thank you." And those words sounded like more than a casualty.

Sam came out into the hallway as he pulled a white t-shirt over his head. "Sorry, I didn't know you were _busy_." I smiled and lay extra force in that last word.

Melody giggled and hid her face against my chest. It felt nice.

"Ha, ha. _Very_ funny Seth." He said and then looked at Melody. "Wow, a mermaid?"

"Mhm." I said with a smile, "the world never stops surprising us, does it?"

I walked in to the small living room and put her down on the couch "you okay, or would you rather me to take you to the beach?" I chuckled as I sat down next to her.

"No, I'm fine. I won't get dehydrated for a while but could you help me off with my jacket, its really hot, and it's not very comfortable to wear clothes in mermaid form." she said embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure." I said, unzipped it and pulled it off. To my surprise she had a few purple lines on her bare arms too going from her shoulders down to her hands. Almost like ribbons. It looked strange, but pretty.

"Wow, what's that?" I asked amazed.

"I don't know. It just comes with the package I guess. _Tail and body decorations, pay for one, get both,"_ she said in a very commercial voice and started laughing with me. "I have some on my stomach too", she said and pulled up her top so I could see her belly.

Wow, she was fit.

I guess she noticed my staring so she pulled it back down, "I'll just keep this on." she said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

She looked like she was about to say something, but just thinking how to get the wording right. "So,... I gotta ask. How come you are so okay with this, most people would run away and yell: freak!"

"Oh," I started, and then thought about what to say next, "I guess we are bit more open minded than most people."

She studied my face with those big, now purple eyes, and it made me feel self conscious. I smiled an embarrassed smile.

Just as it was about to get awkward, I heard the door open. Obviously Collin had heard me at school.

I could hear Jared's laugh break out, "Caught you at a bad time, didn't we? Trying to make more babies, are you?" he asked and the other guys started snickering, my guess was that he was talking to Emily and Sam, because when Emily walked in to the living room she embarrassedly pulled in her robe, trying to make it longer.

"Okay, so what was the problem? Mr D is going to kill me for skipping class." Collin asked out in the hallway.

Seconds later a group of six new boys and one girl walked in through the door… everyone was comfortably crashing down on the couch or floor or wherever there was space in the small living room, except for the girl; Leah.

She stood by the wall, watching Sam and Emily with a tense expression.

Everyone's eyes led to Melody and they all gaped when they noticed her tail, and face, and eyes and arms. Okay, when they noticed _her_.

Pauls face practically dropped.

"I guess I'm the problem." Melody said shyly and waved to everyone. "Hi."

They looked shocked.

Embry, that sat the closest to us suddenly exclaimed after looking very carefully at her face. "Wow, Seth, it's the shop girl!"

"I know." I said.

"Score!" he said and winked.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Melody smiled

He just blushed.

She turned her eyes to me and smiled, she slowly grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile back and stare into her gorgeous eyes.

I heard a shocked gasp "Oh no you didn't!" Leah exclaimed with anger in his voice. "You _imprinted_ on the mermaid!?"

"Her name is Melody!" I hissed.

"What's imprinting?" Melody asked curiously, knowing that they were talking about her, but no one answered.

"Well, did you?" Leah snarled.

"Yes, I did! And that's really none of your business, so back off."

"But, she is a freak!" She yelled.

Melody gasped at the harsh words; so did I. I let go of Melody's hand and got up, getting furious. "She is not! Take that back!"

"No. Don't you see that you are just another loser getting dragged into something you cant get out of. Don't you see that you are ruining your life!?" I felt the pain in her words and realized that part of this had nothing to do with me or Melody; but with Sam and Emily.

"Look at her face, don't you see that she is a freak." That too.

"In that case; so are _you_!" I hissed, knowing how much it would hurt her. "Does that mean that you shouldn't be happy?" I said staring into her eyes. "_You_ are a freak Leah, so am I, everyone in here are freaks, well except for Emily! But that doesn't bother me a bit, so just shut up."

"Sam is a freak, and you are still in love with him, aren't you?!" I called.

First she looked like she was about to cry, but then without warning she 'exploded', everyone backed away from the big wolf and Melody gasped shocked. Sam stod protectively in front of Emily.

It was a good thing that Leah was the smallest of us in her wolf form, because I'm not sure we would have fitted into this room otherwise.

"Leah, calm down!" I called, and got closer to Melody who couldn't move away from the couch. I didn't know if it was me, Melody or Emily she would go after if she was acting on angry impulse.

She just growled at me and flashed her teeth as she got closer to us.

"Leah, enough!" Sam said in his alpha voice, it actually scared me a bit, but I was very careful not to think about it when I was a wolf. I didn't want the guys to think I was weak.

The grey wolf flinched at the harsh words and backed away.

"I think it's for the best if you leave. Because I don't want you here right now." Sam said to her.

It almost looked as if the wolf had tears falling down from her eyes, I didn't even know if that was possible; I never tired.

With that, she growled and crouched down and turned her watery eyes toward Melody.

She took one step backwards, and then she lounged forward, towards the terrified looking girl on the couch, who was unable to move out of the way.

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you want to happen, its up to you:) **

**another question: Do you still like Melody? :D**

**Review, Review, Review, Review, or else... just kidding. but seriously, review;)**


End file.
